


Shadows over Geonosis

by lordhadrian



Series: The Star Wars Saga by Lordhadrian [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars alter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Jedi, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Dooku and his students try to free the people of Geonosis from the Tyrant, Archduke Hadiss the Vaulted.  Dooku covertly tries to support a rebellion by the more progressive leader, Poggle the Lesser.  This adventure will also lead Dooku to discover another young Force user by chance, named Asajj Ventress</p><p>Meanwhile, Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, arrive on Geonosis to help evacuate any Representatives of other worlds.  Dooku stays covert, and cannot let the Jedi Order know he is interfering in the affairs of other worlds.</p><p>Darth Sidious uses the chaos of the Geonosian rebellion to assassinate council members of the Trade Federation, a plot that will leave control solely to Nute Gunray.</p><p>These events will lead up to Sidious making a bold decision to use the Trade Federation to invade another small planet, Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadows Over Geonosis Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Shadows Over Geonosis" is Story #2 in the Star Wars Saga, a re-imagining of the prequel trilogy. The story takes place one year before the events of "The Phantom Menace"

STAR WARS

SHADOW OVER GEONOSIS

 

A year has passed since Dooku's Padawan's took their fateful trip through the Star Gate of Rhen Var. Young Jedi Poggle's spawn father, Royal Satrap Poggle the Lesser, makes a bid for power to overthrow the Tyrant of Geonosis, Archduke Hadiss the Vaulted.....

Darth Sidious, having sensed the arrival of his nemesis Darth Tyranus, has begun his secret plans to build power in the galaxy, starting with Geonosis.....

Jedi Master Dooku plots to help with the Geonosian uprising with his Padawans, but he is about to unknowingly recieve assistance from a powerful figure who also passed through the Stargate....

 

(It is dark. All is quiet for a moment. Dark, familiar voices pierces out from the blackness)

Sidious: After all this time......you've returned......

Tyranus: You should be grateful for the time we gave you.

Sidious: (contemptuous) Don't presume to think you can frighten me! Your devotion to that sad religious pomp has done little to improve your powers!

Tyranus: We have grown in strength, waiting.....while you fatted yourself on the decadence of material wealth. You are weak.

Sidious: I detect a challenge. Care to make a wager? Your faith against my cunning?

Tyranus: The decadence has made you mad. You've lost the purity of Plagueis' vision........His wisdom will unite the Galaxy....

Sidious: (More contempt) I don't care to *unite* the galaxy. I will control it! I am the Master of my destiny, and you are still an acolyte of long forgotten Plagueis......

Tyranus: We shall see......

 

 

 

(POV pans down to a red planet. A ring of debris circles the world, a beautiful yet deadly field of asteroids. A transport passes by. All looks peaceful as it heads towards the planet, passing the POV. As we watch it continue, we see that it is under attack by a large Geonosian cruiser. A dozen Geonosian fighters swarm around it. Drum heavy action/war music plays)

(CU of a laser battery firing at the transport. CU of the transport's communications being blasted. Cut to- inside the chaotic halls of the brightly lit transport. An older, 30-something man, dressed in dull grey roguish clothes, goes running up to the bridge past several scruffy looking mercs with guns. The man's name is Kastor Lieberung)

Kastor: Captain!! Why are they FIRING on us???

(The Captain turns to him, frustrated)

Captain: You need to stay in your quarters, sir! We stumbled into the middle of a local dispute!

(An explosion rocks the ship around)

Kastor: I NEED to get to Tatooine!! Can't we jump out of this mess?

Captain: The hyperdrive has been disabled, and we've lost our number two stabilizer! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to negotiate our surrender.....

(Kastor is pushed away by technicians running to yet another crisis. The Captain waves him away and closes off the bridge. Kastor nervously looks around and rushes off to a storage room. He is fiddling with his wrist communicator)

Kastor: Gorramit, Poggle! I didn't count on getting caught in your frakkin civil war! COME IN! I kept my end of the bargain!!!

 

 

(Cut to-The Geonosian cruiser. On the bridge, The Grand Archduke, Hadiss the Vaulted, smiles as his gunners continue to fire at the transport)

Officer: *My Lord, they are hailing us. They wish to surrender*

Hadiss: *Keep firing*.

(Behind them, the doors open to the bridge. The young ambassador Conradin Hadranus enters. Chancellor Valorum and the delegates of Achilleas have sent him to be an observer in the Civil war for Geonosis. He is still buttoning up his uniform in a flustered motion, as if he just woke up, and sounds very irritated)

Hadranus: Why wasn't I informed of this attack? There could be innocent civilians on that ship!

(All the gunners and officers turn to look at Conradin and Hadiss. Being an outsider, Conradin does not understand that no one ever talks to the Archduke in such a manner. Hadiss almost yawns at the outrage, and responds casually, like they were sitting down to have lunch)

Hadiss: *They are pirates. Nothing more*

Hadranus: How can you be sure? If noncombatants are involved, the Senate might-

Hadiss: *-The Senate will be outraged and respond with a nasty letter to hurt my feelings, I know. But this is different. Several hours ago, a wanted fugitive boarded a known pirate transport in the Hades system. This transport matches the description of that ship, which, I might add, busted its way through a Republic blockade. Several transmissions were made from that ship to a secret location in the rings of Geonosis.* 

Hadranus: Spies? Smugglers?

Hadiss: *.......Rebel Sympathizers*

(Hadranus notices a flashing communication light)

Hadranus: Are they hailing us? I think they're trying signal us.

(Hadiss looks at him plainly. POV focuses on them both as they look at each other. Conradin waits for him to respond. The transport, seen visibly in the BG ahead of them, is blown to pieces, vaporized in fire and smoke. The signal stops. Conradin looks forward out of the front windows of the bridge. He is left speechless. Hadiss walks to his "number 2" officer, a Geonosian named Sun Fac)

Hadiss: *Proceed to the target location*

Sun: *Yes, Lord Hadiss*

(Hadiss brushes off a speck of dust on his royal armor and smiles at the Ambassador)

Hadiss: *The pirates are no longer a concern. Go to the recreation room. I will join you shortly for a victory celebration.*

Hadranus: What is the target location? Are they rebels?

Hadiss: *Led by my own satrap, Poggle the Lesser. They have a hidden station on one of the wandering asteroids in the rings. Very clever base. It went undetected for quite some time.......until now*

Hadranus: You DO realize that Poggle must be given due process. We have to have evidence that he's involved, we need to capture those rebels alive. Our alliance with Naboo and Alderaan is at stake, not to mention Valorum might-

Hadiss: *all in good time, my young friend. You worry too much. I will do what I can, but if the rebels resist......I will have to defend myself. Go now, it will be over soon......*

Hadranus: I think I'd better stay.

Hadiss: *Since you are so fond of reciting government procedure, I will do the same. I invoke the naval liason safety procedure*

Hadranus: What??

Hadiss: *It's not safe for you on the bridge. I will keep you informed, but.....You must wait in the recreation room. I will make sure you are well protected*

(Conradin frowns, but he knows he must follow the rules)

Hadranus: I do this under protest.

Hadiss: *I will make it worth your while*

(A guard escorts Conradin to the recreation chambers of the ship. The young ambassador goes slowly, a worried look as he glances at Hadiss, looks out the window, then turns to leave. Hadiss smiles again, having patiently removed a troublesome beaurocrat. He turns to Sun Fac)

Hadiss: *Send him the dancing girls. I want him to forget these troubles. They are to end his stressful day by giving him the biggest smile possible.........by whatever means necessary*

 

Cut to

ext. shot of an asteroid in the rings of Geonosis. 

(The asteroid base has several metallic structures built into the side, a hangar bay door visible below the control tower. POV zooms into the observation deck. Poggle the Lesser looks over a strategic table with his son, Poggle III. Master Dooku watches from a distance as they observe the scanners. Hadiss' command ship creeps closer to their location. Poggle the Lesser frowns)

Poggle: *So much for good help! Kastor's blundering incompetence will be the death of us all*!

Dooku: Do not be hasty. Our defenses will hold them off for a short time. My padawan has already alerted us ahead of time. The evacuation is nearly over.

Poggle: *If they're fighters detect us, we will be destroyed, though I suspect Hadiss would rather see me die in the arena*....

Poggle III: *Detection is inevitable*......

(An alarm sounds. Scanners show several missles heading for the base)

Poggle: *Activate laser defenses! All hands, BRACE FOR IMPACT!*

(The station is rocked about as the missles blow up several sections. Hadiss' Geonosian fighters swarm about, but they get picked off by Poggle's laser guns)

Dooku: My Lord, we must get you to the last shuttle. Their fighters will be distracted.....

Officer: *My Lord, the Archduke is sending a message to us*!

Poggle III: *I will not give him the satisfaction of surrendering*

Dooku: My lord.......sometimes we must put our pride away and do what must be done. If we talk to him, we can stall for time.

(Poggle sighs as he contemplates this)

Poggle: *Take my son to the shuttle. Our followers will obey him in my place*

Dooku: Poggle.....

(Poggle and Dooku look at each other for a moment. They have been friends for a long time. This was not how they wanted it all to end. Dooku silently bows and motions to young Poggle III. They leave quickly as more explosion take out several laser guns on the side of the base. Hadiss' ship begins blasting off pieces of the asteroid, tearing the base apart bit by bit)

cut to- The bridge of Hadiss' ship

Sun: My Lord, we are recieving another signal......it is not from the base.

(Hadiss looks over at the signal. He recognizes the frequency immediately)

Hadiss: *I will take it in my ready-room*

(Hadiss exits the bridge into a side office. As the door closes, he goes to a communication pad and kneels. Darth Sidious appears on the imager. The blue shadowy figure barely peeks his lower face from his hood)

Sidious: What is your status?

Hadiss: *The rebels are in disarray. Poggle the Lesser will be eliminated soon*.

Sidious: Good. We can continue as scheduled. We must consolidate your factories and remove this nuisance. In fact, I think we need to make an example of him.

Hadiss: *My Lord*?

Sidious: Send your troops to the rebel base. I want Poggle alive. He will be defeated, humiliated, tried and executed in the arena! His pathetic band of followers will lose heart.

Hadiss: *It will be done*

Sidious: Report to me when he is finally eliminated.

(Hadiss re-enters the bridge with urgent strides)

Hadiss: *Ceasefire! Immediately*!

Sun: *Yes, sire. All guns, cease fire*!

Hadiss: *Send a shuttle over. I want Poggle alive and, if necessary, in chains*!

 

(We cut to-Int. of the Rebel asteroid base. Dooku and young Poggle make their way past smoke and debris to a small shuttle with several other Geonosians)

Poggle III: The guns......They've stopped.

Dooku: It is as your father suspected. They're sending in a landing party. We cannot delay!

(In moments, they have boarded the shuttle and fly off like the proverbial "bat out of Hell". The pilot twists and turns past thick asteroids, but is skilled enough to evade radar detection. Dooku watches from a portal as the base becomes more distant)

Dooku: Funny, the damage doesn't look so bad from here.

Poggle III: *Master, in light of our situation, I think it would be wise to land in the Kawanakajima plateau. My father set up a minor fuel base there*

Dooku: A good idea, for now. We will have to keep moving, however.

Poggle III: *With time, I might be able to call up several thousand followers to help in our fight*

Dooku: Time is a luxury we don't have.

(Poggle sighs)

Poggle III: *I know. Master, I am not sure this can be successful. Even with Hadranus in his camp, we have not been able to stop, delay or trick Hadiss. He has been one step ahead of us in all our battles. I fear our destiny will......end abruptly*

Dooku: You are wise beyond your years, Poggle. But, also too critical of your talents. We've lasted this long, and we have given Hadiss a run for his money. Trust in the Force. We will have another chance soon.

(Dooku puts a comforting hand on the young Padawan's shoulder)

 

Meanwhile, we cut to-

Int shot-The recreation center on Hadiss' command ship

(Ambassador Hadranus is politely but forcefully led to the center by several guards. They usher him in, where music blares loudly and a crowd is actually dancing. Diplomats, bounty hunters, sanctioned refugees all mingle in a sort of "upper class" style cantina. Hadranus tries to find a private area or a corner to blend into, but the place is brightly lit. A green Twi-lek dancer in a bikini gently pushes him into a seat and smiles as she dances around him)

Hadranus: Wow......*ahem*, look, I really don't want to be a part of this. There's a battle going on out there.

Relika: I'm Relika......

Hadranus: Hi....Relika, we are in danger.

Relika: Not in here. Besides, the Archduke has everything under control.

(Her dancing continues. Instead of relaxing, Conradin becomes more tense. The music, lights and shouting crowd of dancers creates a sensory overload for him, not to mention that his discipline wavers from the proximity of her figure. She sits on his lap)

Relika: You're so tense......

Hadranus: A lot has happened. I'm supposed to be monitoring the civil war. Is that Bocci #5 I smell?

(She grins)

Relika: My favorite scent. I hope you like it.

Hadranus: Very nice. I should get up....

(She curls up to him a nibbles at his ear. A Geonosian waiter brings over two drinks to their table. Conradin's eyes almost roll into his head from her exquisite biting technique)

Hadranus: Oh, great maker......I'm sorry, I-

Relika: -Shhhhhh. It's ok. You're so formal. You've been in that stuffy senate too long. And you're just a boy.....

Hadranus: Please, Relika. You are gorgeous, but.....

Relika: (pouts) There's always a "but"......

Hadranus: People are in danger, and I need to get a hold of some officials. Can you give me fifteen minutes to straighten everything out?

Relika: On one condition......

(She straddles him with her luscious form and massages his shoulders, then quickly kisses him by suprise full on the mouth)

Relika: You have to relax!

Hadranus: Uhhhh.......yeah......yeah, I can, uhh, do that....in just a moment.....be right back......in a moment.....

(She gets up off him. He blushes as he slowly gets up. He walks to the far side of the bar and tries to operate his communicator with shaky fingers)

Hadranus: Well......*sigh*, there goes fantasy number 22, to be replayed at a later time........

(He activates his communicator. Dooku's face pops up on the imager)

Dooku: Conradin, what is your status?

Hadranus: Master, Hadiss is on a major power trip. He's got me locked away to keep me from interfering.

Dooku: Young Poggle and I are leaving the base now. I'm afraid Hadiss has won this round, but we should be landing safely on the surface shortly.

Hadranus: .....Poggle?

Dooku: He has decided to face his destiny. It's up to us now. Young Poggle is the last one left to oppose the Archduke. I will make contact with you later. For now, play along with Hadiss, maintain radio silence until I give further instructions.

Hadranus: (frowning) Master......I could end this war NOW-

Dooku: Conradin! We are Jedi, not assassins. Taking that path would make you a greater threat to these people. If you reveal yourself now, you will lose everything, and Hadiss will win.

Hadranus: *sigh*......I understand.

Dooku: Patience, strategy my young Padawan. We will help make things right.....and remember your disciplines. I sense you are distracted. Be careful.

Hadranus: Yes sir.

Dooku: May the Force be with you.

Hadranus: And you, Master.

(The message ends. Conradin finds himself back in the middle of a dance/music crazed orgy. Dignitaries and guests of the Archduke cavort with half naked dancers and other things that look remotely female. Many of the guests are drunk enough to dry-hump just about anything at this point, hoping it is female. Conradin is handed a drink. Feeling useless, he gulps it down. Relika sneeks up on him and puts her arms around his neck gently)

Relika: Everything ok?

Hadranus: I don't know. Hadiss may have the rebels under control, but there is growing resentment to his rule. The masses are grumbling, and it's only a matter of time before real problems-

Relika: -You really ARE wound up like a thermal detonator.....

(She nibbles at his ear, seductive powers at maximum. As a young man, trained in the ways of the Jedi, Conradin is frozen, half-terrified, half-eager. He turns to face her, trying desperately to keep his eyes locked on hers)

Relika: It's ok, you can look at me any way you want.....

(His throat goes dry)

Hadranus: I'm not good at this......

Relika: Ooooh, We don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable......

Hadranus: errr......uhhhh......well......How about we j-just.......d-dance-For now, I mean....yeah, dance....

Relika: Oh.......ok.

 

 

(Poggle the lesser is escorted to a small chamber by Hadiss' loyal guards. He is placed in a suspended blue beam, a sort of prison containment beam. Poggle cannot escape as he floats in the center of the room, though he does not try. Hadiss walks in with an ornate walking stick and observes his newly acquired prisoner)

Hadiss: *Traitor! Did you think you could get away with this foolish plot? Did you think you could undermine my authority?*

Poggle: *Your authority was not a mandate by the people, it was thrust upon us by force!*

Hadiss: *Our people need leadership that is strong. And yes, ruthless.*

Poggle: *We pleaded our case to create reform in the hives, to improve our conditions, to colonize the entire system. Yet you continue to hold onto the old ways. We cannot compete with the surrounding systems under your outdated methods!*

Hadiss: *Tradition will save us when trouble comes. You bring too many new ideas, Poggle. Too much, too soon. We cannot comprehend these new concepts you wish to throw on us!*

Poggle: We've modified our factories, and infrastructure. New production methods and equipment will make us three times as productive, and open us to the ability to be intuitive and demonstrate initiative. Look at me, Hadiss. I have created better working conditions because I took initiative*

(Hadiss bangs his walking stick on the floor harshly, in a rare moment he is angered by the audacious claim)

Hadiss: *What does a drone worker need with initiative? He already has a place in our society, like the warriors, the breeders, the cow handlers. What you've done is upset the balance of our world! If drones start taking initiative, they'll choose not to do their work! If Breeders start thinking with your new methods, they might choose to do something other than breed! To create such.......individuality........is not of the Hive*

Poggle: *It's a chance to adapt to our changing world*

Hadiss: *It will destroy our way of life! How DARE you destroy our carefully balanced society!! You dare to call it PROGRESS!! YOU'RE MAD!!*

Poggle: *It's not just myself, Lord Archduke. Many want to improve their condition. They want to create new traditions to glorify the Queen OverMother, to bring us into the same age of reason and profit as the rest of the galaxy-*

Hadiss: *Enough of your blasphemy, traitor......*

(Hadiss calms down again and walks to the door)

Hadiss: *....You will be executed in the arena, fulfilling another great tradition. 15,000 years of our civilization has been steady and true, thanks to the traditions set by our Queen OverMother........I will not let it all be destroyed here and now by these new alien ideas. I will not only destroy your ideas, but your legacy as well*

Poggle: *My spawn children will avenge me! Young Poggle is a formidable warrior*

Hadiss: *They will swear final fealty to me or die. Most of them will still know their place. As for your son, he will never inherit his birthright! Farewell*

(Hadiss leaves. Poggle stares at the Archduke defiantly. Fade to black)


	2. Shadows Over Geonosis Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Luminara and Barriss Offee arrive to help evacuate delegates from the chaos of rebellion on Geonosis, but Archduke Hadiss plays a deadly game of chess with the Jedi, the rebels, and Master Dooku.
> 
> Luminara and Barriss come to realize that something is afoot on Geonosis and Hadiss obstructs them at every turn.
> 
> Bounty Hunter Jango Fett chases one of Dooku's secret Jedi students, the Senator from Planet Achilleas Conradin Hadranus. Dooku and his other pupils try to help in the struggle against the Tyrant Hadiss

Cut to

Ext view of a Republic cruiser heading for Geonosis

(CU of two hooded figures standing by a blue hologram figure, talking with a grave expression. The blue image is Queen Sophonisba of Achilleas. POV pans to face the hooded figures. They are Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Barriss Offee)

Sophonisba: .....The tension on Geonosis has escalated. We fear Archduke Hadiss will be in the midst of a Civil War.....

Luminara: Do you think it would spread beyond his planet?

Sophonisba: Hard to say, but with the tens of billions who inhabit the hive cities there, it will get ugly very quickly. Ambassador Hadranus was sent there to secure manufacturing deals with Hadiss and the Techno Union and observe the conditions ifd civil war breaks out. It does not appear he will be successful with this outbreak of violence.

Luminara: Agreed. We will help withdraw all Achilleans from the planet.

Sophonisba: Thank you. Chancellor Valorum has assured me we can withdraw our embassy until this civil war is over. Bring back our diplomats safely, Master Unduli.

(The image fades. Barriss sighs, almost bored with the assignment as they walk out of the room into the corridor)

Barriss: We could help fight the civil war and restore peace.....instead, we'll be babysitting some dull diplomat!

Luminara: Count your blessings that we didn't get assigned to fight. War is an ugly thing.

Barriss: Pfft, I know. Still.......this is a waste of my talents.

Luminara: (smirks) Oh, your time will come. This is a chance to discipline yourself with patience when we're listening to the ambassador's dull stories about his dull hobbies!

Barriss: Agh! You have GOT to be kidding!

 

 

 

Cut to

Ext view- Planet Geonosis. Hadiss' command ship lands on a huge flight pad. Hadiss, Conradin, and the entourage of guests leave to enter the spiral palace.

Hadiss: *Tonight, my intergalactic friends, we will celebrate our good fortunes. I especially welcome the council of the Trade Federation to our industrious planet!*

(A group of nemoidians applaud at his greeting)

Hadiss: *Let there be a feast, entertainment, and tomorrow....THE GAMES!*

(His proclomation is followed by enthousiastic cheers by Geonosian servants and drunk diplomats from other worlds. Conradin follows along with the entourage, trying to look enthoused. The Twi'lek dancer, Relika, is latched to him arm in arm. She cheers with the crowd as several rebel prisoners are led away. Poggle the Lesser is in special chains, silvery and opulent. Conradin does not notice that Hadiss is joined by a bounty hunter in mandalorian armor. It is Jango Fett. Jango whispers with Hadiss, briefly glancing in Conradin's direction. Hadiss simply nods and makes a simple hand gesture. Jango nods and leaves. The crowd carouses towards the palace)

 

Cut to-

A Geonosian fueling facility near the bottome of a huge plateau.

(Dooku and Poggle have landed, but waste no time in preparing for the worst case scenario as the ground crew prep the shuttle)

Poggle III: *It does not appear that Hadiss has followed us.*

Dooku: He is as careless as he is resourceful, but that will work to our advantage. He has your father, and to him that is good enough.

Poggle: *What will we do? He will hold executions in the arena very soon.....*

Dooku: We must work fast. I will summon my other pupils from Planet Ryloth. You must rally your supporters. If we strike quickly, we can save your father and put an end to Hadiss' control. I will return soon.

Poggle: *Master, I've never really led a.......rebellion. I'm not sure if I am capable*

(Dooku looks at his diminutive student with a hint of pride)

Dooku: Never doubt yourself. You have expanded your mind and the Force has advanced your thinking far beyond the average Geonosian. Lead your troops, they will follow.

(Master Dooku boards his ship to get reinforcements. He turns one last time)

Dooku: Just don't go blowing up the planet, Poggle! We kind of need it.

Poggle III: Yes, Master.

(The shuttle takes off for space, Poggle rushes off to prepare his counterattack)

 

Cut to:

Int view- Hadiss' party in the palace.

(Hadranus wanders down a majestic corridor into the stadium of the arena. The sounds of music and laughter echo behind him, but he frowns as he looks out at the massive colisseum. By tomorrow, Poggle the lesser may very well be executed here. A chirping noise interrupts his thoughts. Hadiss wanders up to him from the shadows with a grin)

Hadiss: *Admiring our gladitorial facilities?*

Hadranus: It is a massive arena. A marvel of engineering and architecture.

Hadiss: *Yes, a monument to our great heritage. Tomorrow's performance will become legend, a show to end all shows. Blood, death, monsters and mayhem to entertain the masses........and solidify my power.*

Hadranus: Shiny. I hope you have fun.

Hadiss: *I intend to. It has been a grand tradition to execute prisoners, traitors...............and spies in the arena.*

(Hadiss grips his arm firmly with a hint of malice)

Hadiss: *I certainly hope you will join me as we celebrate tomorrow sport. Consider what you will see as a valueable "lesson"......It is a fortunate soul indeed who understands the purpose of the arena so that he can avoid a terrible fate. But then, Fate has a funny way of turning the tables when you least suspect it.*

Hadranus: I certainly hope you aren't implying that a diplomat can suffer a terrible fate here.....

Hadiss: *Diplomats have nothing to fear. They learn quickly. Spies, on the other hand......well, who can fortell the future? In the meantime, enjoy my hospitality*

(Hadiss pulls out his walking stick as he walks back to the party. Conradin observes its intricate design, and the bones that adorn the staff. Hadiss smiles)

Hadiss: *I have had this staff since I overthrew Archduke Elpragh who ruled before me. Part of his skull decorates it now.*

Hadranus: Another tradition.

Hadiss: *Yes, and soon, I will have one of Poggle's bones to add to it. He has been a worthy opponent, and has earned it. Who knows? Maybe I will adorn it with a human bone someday*

(Conradin keeps a pokerface as Hadiss grins again. They exit back to the party. Scene fades)

 

We fade to-

The Party, still in full swing several hours later.

(Hadiss enjoys a banquet at his grand table with many important dignitaries. His 2nd in command, Sun Fac, approaches him as Twi'lek dancers put on a liturgical show)

Sun: *My Lord Archduke, we have received word that two Jedi are landing within the hour at the request of the Achillean Queen. All Achilleans are to be evacuated*

Hadiss: *Hmmm, including the ambassador, I suppose?*

Sun: *They were especially concerned that he be taken to safety*

Hadiss: *I see......*

(Hadiss thinks for a moment)

Hadiss: *See to it that their every need is met. Make sure you gather up all the Achilleans to be transported away, but I will make sure the Ambassador reaches the Jedi envoys safely. I will let him enjoy the festivities. You may go*

(Sun Fac bows, but glances wearily for a second at Hadiss, who has returned to enjoying his dancers. The Twi'lek dancers finish their exotic liturgical dance, celebrating Hadiss' victory. The Archduke signals one of the dancers to his side at the table. It is Relika, the green twi'lek in a slinky outfit that distracts most of the nearby males, but not Hadiss)

Hadiss: *I believe you have met the ambassador from Achilleas, the young shy lad?*

Relika: Yes, Archduke.

Hadiss: *I have been informed he will be leaving us soon. An escort is arriving shortly to take him home*

Relika: A shame, my Lord. He will miss tomorrow's excitement.

Hadiss: *The poor boy has been so modest, he has not had as much fun as the rest of us. I would very much request that you....help him enjoy his final evening with us.*

(She smiles)

Relika: I understand.

(She walks away, mesmerizing some of the guests. Some of them cheer her on with a good "wink and a nudge" awnriness. Hadiss calmly eats from his plate and presses a button on his chair. Jango Fett appears from behind a few seconds later. Hadiss does not turn around, but senses him there. The Archduke continues to eat and watch the show, but speaks quietly so only Jango can hear him)

Hadiss: *Young Ambassador Hadranus has become an unfortunate liability.*

Jango: He'll be leaving soon.

Hadiss: *There are no garantees until Poggle is eliminated in the arena. The boy knows too much.*

Jango: Understood.

Hadiss: *Make it quick and clean. He should be "distracted" at the moment*

(Jango walks away into the party, unnoticed by the revelers)

 

Cut to-

Int view, Hadranus' room.

(Conradin is trying to do some last minute research on his computer, trying to find a plan to beat Hadiss. His door opens suddenly. Relika slowly walks in. She wear a thin, silvery tunic that leaves little to the imagination. He tenses up as she smiles at him)

Relika: Hi

Hadranus: Hey.....Ummm, wh-.....can I help you?

Relika: I was hoping I could help you.

Hadranus: Oh yeah....UH, I mean no. Well, that is, y-you don't have to. I mean......well, I've got things to do. Want something to drink?

(He gets up to go to his refreshments. She follows closely)

Relika: Hadiss sent me. You are being escorted home soon.

Hadranus: Really?

(Relika walks to him and wraps her arms around his neck. He does not stop her, but tries to act smooth even though he keeps moving away)

Hadranus: I need to-

Relika: -Shhhh

(She kisses him intensely. He melts like butter, having never been caught in a situation like this. He wraps his arms around her and pulls them both together. She encourages him by pressing them both up against the wall and kissing him more furiously. His young mind is now ablaze with uncontrollable urges, fears, excitement. He gasps as they pull their mouths apart)

Hadranus: Oh my! I....wait....

Relika: Whoa, slow down......

(She whispers in his ear)

Relika: You don't want to go TOO fast, laddy.

Hadranus: I have to do some work, I have to-

Relika: Work, work work.....and never any time to play. The civil war is over, and you're leaving soon. Look, I'll be honest with you. Hadiss sent me here. I need to make you happy as per his request-

Hadranus: -Yeah, like doing dishes. It HAS to be done.

Relika: You don't understand. I also WANT to be here, away from the usual disgusting nerf herders that I "have" to party around.....I want you to have fun with me. I can make one night feel like an eternity.....

Hadranus: There's a lot at stake. People are counting on me......hhhnnnnggg ohhhh..........

(She nibbles his ear again and doubles her efforts. He grips her tightly, wanting to forget the world for a mere ten minutes. A chill goes down his spine as she rubs her body up against his in ways that would make a sailor blush. His discipline crumbles completely. His mind is now soaring with unleashed sexual energy that he has repressed through his training, his mental control. He voraciously pushes her against his desk, kissing and gasping awkwardly, pawing at her like a hungry animal. He stops suddenly, embarrassed. His hands shake a little, and he tries to catch his breath. She giggles and massages his shoulders)

Relika: It's okay. Take your time.

Hadranus: I've never felt like this.....what has come over me?

Relika: There's nothing to be ashamed of. You doing fine.....better than I thought, actually......most guys don't even get THIS far before....

Hadranus: Before what?

(She smiles at his innocent question. They kiss some more. Relika begins to gasp and giggle at his aggressive assault. Conradin can't get enough of her amazing body, her incredible kisses. He swarms her mouth for more and more. He is clueless to everything around him, clueless of the rifle aiming at him from the window of his ambassadorial suite. Relika sees it in that moment, however. Pleasure turns to terror even though she sees that the gun is pointed at Conradin. She has always known that she is a servant, a tool to fulfill unsavory tasks, nothing more. In this moment, however, she realizes what her purpose was........and for the first time in her life, she chooses to defy her orders)

Relika: NO!!!

(She pushes Conradin to the floor as the gun fires, the blast knocking her off the desk. Conradin is dazed and confused for a second, but the gun blast sends all his senses back into focus. He turns to the window and waves his hand. The pull of the Force sends his would-be asassin backwards away from the window)

Hadranus: RELIKA!

(Not thinking of the shooter, he goes to her. She is bleeding, in shock. He tries to concentrate on the wound as he cradles her in his arms. She pushes him to go)

Hadranus: Don't move, I'll get the medics! I'll call for the guards-

Relika: -I'm sorry.....

Hadranus: Don't be.

Relika: That shot was meant for you.....

(They lock eyes for a moment, he is stunned. He realizes that his cover is blown. Archduke Hadiss wants him dead)

Relika: (weakly) Go....

(A clunking noise catches his ear. The attacker from the window has tossed in a thermal detonator to finish the job. Conradin's eyes get wide, his heart stopping for half a second)

Hadranus: SHIT!

(He grabs her and urges every last ounce of the Force to throw them both out of the room through the front door. As he leaps away, the room is engulfed in shrapnel and flames)

 

cut to-

The Party. The explosion causes the palace to rumble

(The alarm goes off as everyone hears the distant explosion. The festivities stop. Everyone looks at Archduke Hadiss, who calmly stands up and addresses the crowd)

Hadiss: *There is no need for alarm. There is no danger. No doubt someone is pulling a prank. Maybe it's a bold rebel, if I were so lucky!*

(Hadiss snorts and clicks with laughter. Everyone slowly chuckles and go back to their fun, albeit more cautiously. CU of Hadiss as he sits back in his chair)

Hadiss: (sighs) *So much for doing this quietly.....*

 

Cut back to-

The destroyed suite. It is a scorched wreck.

(Jango Fett hops through the window and starts searching through the debris for bodies. He slowly walks, looking around. He goes into the hallway. Piles of debris cover the area. He spots a body under some rubble. It is Relika's dead body. He looks around, very alert)

Jango: The dancer has only delayed the inevitable, boy.......

(CU of Jango. Conradin silently lowers himself from a hole in the ceiling behind the bounty hunter)

Hadranus: Hey....

(Jango turns to fire, but Conradin punches him right in the face plate of his helmit. Jango is knocked back, but Conradin is the one gasping in pain from a hurt hand. Several geonosian guards enter the hall and spot the two of them)

Hadranus: Yea....that was stupid....

Jango: SHOOT HIM!

(The guards fire upon command at the young ambassador. Conradin leaps back into the destroyed room to dodge the laser fire. He runs for the window and looks out. The height is dizzying, but he leaps out, using the Force to guide him down the jagged walls of the hive palace. He lands on the ground and takes off running. Jango reaches the window and watches him run, almost doing a quick observation before activating his jet pack to fly out)

 

Cut to-The party

(Luminara and Barriss arrive in the midst of a subdued celebration. The once loud partiers are a little quieter. Hadiss sits at his table with a half smile as the festivities start to wind down. He stands when he sees them approach)

Hadiss: *Ah! The protectors of the Republic have arrived*

(There is some applause. Luminara and Barriss bow respectfully)

Hadiss: *I hope you could stay and enjoy the festival for even a moment*

Luminara: An honor, sir, but unfortunately our mission requires the utmost speed. We have come for the delegates of Achilleas.

Hadiss: *Yes, yes. Every precaution has been taken to insure their safety. We have them ready for evacuation*

Luminara: Thank you, your Grace.

(The Jedi bow and leave. Hadiss sits and signals nearby musicians to continue with something upbeat. Ever the one to mix business with pleasure, Hadiss pushes another button, summoning his 2nd in command, Sun Fac)

Sun: *Yes, my lord?*

Hadiss: *What are the reports on the remaining rebels. Have you sent out the probes?*

(Sun Fac hesitates for a second, doing the equivalent to clearing his throat)

Sun: *We sent out the probes. We are still waiting for reports from many of them.*

(Hadiss seems to smile patiently)

Hadiss: What results do you have at this moment?

Sun: *Well....there were undocumented activities reported near the great plateau of Kawanakajima......*

Hadiss: *....and?*

Sun: *My Lord, there's no confirmation-*

Hadiss: *-The resistance is there. Make no mistake*

Sun: *My Lord, it could be smugglers, it could be-

Hadiss: *-The rebels ARE THERE. Prepare a strike force of our best warriors. I want the rebel base destroyed. Kill all who resist, but I want Poggle's son taken prisoner. I want Poggle to see his ultimate defeat before he dies in the arena*

Sun: *Yes, my Lord*

(Sun Fac exits)

 

Scene opens- The Plateau

(Young Poggle is gathered with several drone workers in a command center, looking over several designs for new weapons and equipment)

Poggle: *When will these new fighter craft be ready?*

Drone#1: *The workers are going quickly, but we will only have a few hundred ready in time, there is also the matter of training....*

Drone#2: *We are short on pilots. Normally, it would take a few weeks, but....*

Poggle: *Yes, time is short. But we will do what we can*

(The drones leave to oversee construction of their weapons. Poggle sits and stares at the designs, then looks at the timer. He sighs in frustration)

Nyssa: Why so glum, little brother?

(Suprised, Poggle turns to see fellow Jedi student Nyssa Arachna. She smiles as she enters the room)

Poggle: *You are a sight for sore eyes!*

Nyssa: I've been keeping track of your progress from Ryloth. I recieved Master Dooku's signal and went ahead of the others. They should be on their way.

Poggle: *At the moment, things are quiet. But we must be ready to strike a blow against Hadiss. We might not win, but we can ruin his credibility among the other galactic delegates.*

Nyssa: Shiny. I'm just in time to join in the fun!

Poggle: *It'll have to be fast and soon, in a matter of hours. We will have a small force of fighters and troops to invade the palace. Hadiss is riding high, and will be caught by suprise. We have thousands of drones ready to fight, but only a few have the ability to fly.*


	3. Shadows Over Geonosis Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three of Dooku's students (Kurwa Napes, Poggle III and Nyssa Arachna) encounter the being known as Angel, whom they met in their previous adventure on Planet Korriban. Angel offers to assist them in the Geonosian Rebellion.
> 
> Barriss and Luminara continue to search for Senator Conradin Hadranus, who is now a prisoner in the dungeons of Hadiss
> 
> Darth Sidious, meanwhile, uses Jango to initiate a plot to assassinate top leaders of the Trade Federation, leaving control to Nute Gunray. Sidious will set in motion a plot to invade a small world, an exercise in galactic domination.
> 
> More hints that the Jedi Prophecy of restoring balance seem to point to Dooku's student, Poggle III. Could the young Geonosian Poggle be the Chosen One?

Scene cuts to- Outside the Palace.

("Surface of the Sun" by John Murphy plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2wOCL1EDvM)

(Hadranus runs around the hive city spires that tower over him. He reaches the edge of the city, ready to join the rebels. He looks up and stops in his tracks, awed and horrified)

Hadranus: Holy Frak!

(Above him, a swarm of winged Geonosian warriors take flight like a black cloud, a taste of apocalypse. The swarm exits the city to attack the rebels)

Hadranus: Ooooh, not good!

(He looks down to use his communicator. At that moment, Jango quietly walks up behind him from the shadows)

Jango: Hey....

(Hadranus turns, but is completely suprised. Before he can react, Jango returns the favor by punching him in the face, knocking him out. Jango looks down at him for a moment, satisfied that the chase is at an end)

 

Cut to- Dooku's shuttle, exiting hyperspace and entering the atmosphere

(In the shuttle, Dooku pilots the craft while his students meditate or handle other duties. One of his padawans, Lady Septime, squints her eyes over a scanner in the co-pilot seat)

Paleo-logus: Something's wrong.....You feel that?

Kurwa: Yes. Septime?

Septime: I'm reading a large mass at point three-five.

(Everyone gathered as Dooku looked over at the scanner. He turns and looks at each of the padawans. It was time to nut up or shut up, a good day to die)

Dooku: By the Gods of Kobol! That's an attack formation! Hadiss must have found our base.

Kurwa: Impossible! Master, how can we stop them all?

Baga: There must be hundreds of them!

Dooku: We must warn Poggle and Nyssa.

Septime: If we break silence, they'll track our signal, Master.

Dooku: It's the no win scenario, my young padawan. If we don't, Poggle dies. They're going to find us soon enough anyway. At least the rebels will have a headstart to evacuate.

(Septime nods grimly and understands. She begins to open hailing frequencies to the rebel base to warn them of the impending attack)

 

Quick cut to- Poggle and Nyssa on the ground

(They walk past some drones salivating materials over nearly completed fightercraft. The geonosians are uses natural secretions to harden the armor over their ships)

Nyssa: Ugh! That's disgusting! I don't know if I'd want to fly in something covered in bug juice...

Poggle: *It's a practice we've had for many generations, but what's new are the fighter designs. You wouldn't be able to fly them anyway, because they are designed for our wingless drones. Hopefully, we'll be a match for Hadiss' elite warriors.*

(A Geonosian drone runs up to them)

Drone #1: *Commander! We have recieved word from your Master Dooku!*

Poggle: *What's happened*

Drone #1: *Hadiss has sent an attack force. It's coming this way!*

(Poggle looks up and grimaces. Even Nyssa can now feel the dreadful swarm getting close)

Poggle: *GET EVERYONE EVACUATED TO THE CAVES! HURRY!*

(The drone sounds the alarm. Many rebels start scattering. Some pilots take to their fighters)

Poggle: *Nyssa, you must come with me-*

Nyssa: -What about Master Dooku and the others?

Poggle: *We will meet up with them soon enough! Come!*

(They begin to head for shelter)

 

Cut to- Dooku's shuttle

(Septime spots a group of warriors coming up at them)

Septime: We've been spotted!

(Aviva looks out the portal window in despair. Vlad is next to her. Though he is naturally blind, he can sense the enemy)

Vlad: Damn! We're still two minutes away from the rebels....

Dooku: Everyone, HANG ON!

(He steers the shuttle into a nose dive to collide with the warriors coming up at them)

Aviva: I don't believe it! We're going to fight them with an unarmed shuttle! Master....

Dooku: We just might take some of them with us! The bigger a distraction we can be, the more time we can give the rebels!

(The shuttle nosedives faster into the enemy)

Septime: (whispering) I'm a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar....

(The warriors fire at the shuttle but fail to move out of the way. Several get "splattered" on the windshield of the shuttle)

 

Cut to- Poggle and Nyssa near the cave shelters

(Poggle leads her to the cave entrance)

Poggle: *Take this tunnel, follow it down. It leads to our auxiliary base-*

Nyssa: -Poggle!

Poggle: *Nyssa! There is no argument! Do it!*

Nyssa: Where are you going!?

Poggle: *I'm going to try to hold them off with some of the other fighters. I will be ok*

Nyssa: (fearful) Little brother!

(He runs off to join the fight, which is already underway. She watches him dodge several explosions around him as he gets a running start and spreads his wings, launching himself up into the swarm with his lightsabre. She slams her fist into the cave wall with frustration but does not go into the cave)

(CU of Poggle as he swirls into the cloud of warriors, slicing several of them to pieces while dodging their sonic rifle blasts)

(Several of the rebel fighter craft weave through the enemy swarm, firing their laser guns into the crowds of Hadiss' troops. Some are blasted out of the sky, but others cut a swathe into the enemy)

(CU of the shuttle as it flies within the maelstrom of warriors. Dooku struggles to maintain control in such close proximity. Many of the geonosians get splattered, but the shuttle is not very manueverable. It rattles as it is relentlessly pummeled by blasts from sonic guns)

(CU of Poggle as he is suddenly ganged up on by six warriors trying to grab his sabre. They start grabbing his legs and arms. They all start losing altitude in the struggle)

(CU of the shuttle)

Kurwa: Master Dooku, look! Poggle's in trouble

Dooku: Yes, I'll see if I can maneuver to him.

(The shuttle strains under the pressure, it almost creaks from all the scorches blasted into its wings. Kurwa frowns)

Kurwa: We're too slow!

(Kurwa Napes goes to the back of the shuttle and pulls out a backpack-shaped object)

Vlad: Kurwa, I can sense you're about to do something really stupid!

Kurwa: Your nose doesn't fail, does it?

Aviva: Kurwa, you aren't seriously-

Kurwa: I am! Maybe I'll be able to even the odds!

Baga: *You seem to have forgotten a scientific principle called GRAVITY!!*

Kurwa: You seem to have forgotten a nifty invention called THE PARACHUTE!!

(Kurwa waves his hand, opening a small door on the side of the shuttle. The air pressure in the shuttle goes to hell just long enough for Kurwa to light up his sabre and jump out!)

(CU of Poggle as he struggles with five or six warriors wrestling him in the air. One of the warriors suddenly gets shocked out of the air. Then another. Poggle sees each of them get hit by blasts of Force lightning from below. He looks down to see Nyssa summoning every ounce of discipline to control the dark side, blasting three more geonosians out of the air. Their smoking burnt bodies hit the ground in rapid succession. Poggle turns with a slight grin and slices the last of his opponents)

Kurwa: Poggle!! Over here!

(Kurwa freefalls towards him, slicing away warriors or using them as "stepping stones" to break his fall. The more the warriors try to fight Kurwa, the longer he seems to stay in the air)

Poggle: Get to the ground. We can't stop them all!

Kurwa: Let's go!

(Poggle follows Kurwa as they fight through another wave of warriors until he finally freefalls out of the combat and opens his chute. Poggle guards him from the air while Nyssa launches bolts of red lightning from the ground)

 

(CU of the shuttle again. Several more sonic blasts hit them from behind, obliterating the exhaust ports of the engines. The craft shudders from the blast, then drops like a stone)

Dooku: BRACE YOURSELVES!!

Septime: Master, Is there time to use the chutes?

Dooku: We're too close! I'm going to try to soften the landing!

(The shuttle falls, but the wings give a little more glide in its descent as it smashes several more unfortunate warriors. At this point, Dooku concentrates on slowing down the craft. The other padawans begin to meditate to help use the Force. Though the shuttle starts to slow down, the flashes of light and electrical explosions in the controls are taking their toll)

Septime: LEAF ON THE WIND......LEAF ON THE WIND......

 

(CU of Kurwa as he hits the ground and rolls, wrapped up in his chute. Poggle lands next to him and grabs him)

Poggle: *The next wave is coming! Head for the cave!*

(They rush to rejoin Nyssa in time to hear a thunderous crash. They look back to see a pillar of smoke rise up a short distance away. The next wave of troops fires a volley at them from dozens of sonic rifles)

Kurwa: Master Dooku!

Poggle: *NO TIME!*

(They jump back into the cave just in the nick of time. The multitude of sonic blasts hit the cave mouth and obliterate it. After a moment, the smoke clears to show the cave has been decimated and buried in tons of rock)

 

We cut back to- The wreckage of the shuttle.

(The shuttle is totaled, but still mostly intact due to the quick discipline of Dooku and his students. The crash site is surrounded by dozens of armed Geonosian warriors. They close in on the hulk of the shuttle cautiously. Aviva pushes the crumpled door open and tries to help carry Vlad outside. The warriors raise their guns)

Warrior #1: *On your knees, intruders, or you will be shot!*

Aviva: (cough).....We have wounded inside! We need medical help!

(Aviva and Vlad take a few steps forward, but go down on their knees in compliance with the the warriors. Several warriors enter the shuttle wreck to capture the others)

Int view-the shuttle

(Dooku and Septime are still buckled into their seats, stunned by the impact. Septime wearily removes her co-piloting headset. Dooku holds one hand up to his head, trying to comfort the nasty bruise on his temple)

Septime: Master?

Dooku: I've been better, but for now, I'm ok.

(She looks out the front window)

Septime: Do you think we can take them?

Dooku: A true Jedi picks their battles carefully. This was not a battle we are meant to win. We must check the others....

(The warriors enter the shuttle cockpit, guns ready, and they signal that resistance will not be tolerated. Dooku helps Septime out of her chair to the passenger cabin. They find Paleo-logus on the floor next to Baga)

Paleo-logus: Master Dooku!! Baga...I think he's....

(Dooku rushes to them. The warriors are startled for a moment, only to realize they will have one less prisoner. Dooku leans down to Baga and gasps. Baga is dead, his neck broken)

Septime: Baga!

(The guards usher her out and carry Paleo-logus with his busted leg. Dooku looks down quietly, too old to cry at death, too shocked to realize Baga is gone)

Dooku: Forgive me.....I have failed you.....

(Dooku stares at Baga for a moment, realizing something was wrong, that something should be happening but was not, since Jedi were suppose to physically become one with the Force. It appeared that Baga was never destined to it. He frowns)

Dooku: I couldn't even give you the decency to die like a Jedi should.....to become one with the Force....

(The guards prompt him and he gets up to leave. He exits the shuttle and looks at each of his remaining students silently. Aviva, Vlad, Paleo-Logus, and Septime realize that Baga is gone)

Vlad: Master, there are some things even you cannot prevent......

Dooku: Wise words....but it doesn't....it...

(Dooku's mouth goes dry, his scrunches up a bit, but he suddenly bottles it up and continues walking with guards behind him as if nothing happened. All of them get escorted back to the palace. Oddly enough, the guards do not check them for weapons, since they don't think to check for light sabers)

 

Cut to-Int view the cave

(Poggle, Nyssa and Kurwa stumble down into the large catacombs under the surface)

Poggle: *I hope the others are well*

Kurwa: We must concern ourselves with our own survival for now.

Nyssa: Can you see alright in this darkness? My eyes adjust faster than usual.

Poggle: *I know these tunnels like the back of my hand.*

Kurwa: The Force guides me iun the dark. Trouble is....where do we go now?

Poggle: *We must find the rest of the resistance at our secondary base. From there....we will have to prepare for a long struggle*

 

Scene change to- The Palace

(Barriss wanders the halls near Conradin's obliterated room. She examines the wreckage. Luminara meets up with her there)

Barriss: Master...

Luminara: The delegates have been escorted safely to the shuttle. All except one.....

Barriss: Yes. It seems this "rescue" mission is going to be complicated.

Luminara: Ambassador Hadranus is still unaccounted for.

Barriss: His room is a bit of a mess.

Luminara: Our gracious host, the Archduke, says this was the work of Geonosian rebels.

Barriss: I don't trust our gracious host....

Luminara: I'm surprised at you, my padawan. You were bored at the prospect of rescuing a boring diplomat, now you just sound irritated even though things are looking exciting. And you're right. Hadiss is hiding something.

Barriss: There's something else.....I sense an incredible presence....something dangerous is about to happen-

Luminara: -Stay focused on the here and now. Let Hadiss think he's fooling us long enough to uncover some answers and hopefully bring back Ambassador Hadranus in one piece.

 

Cut to- The Palace Dungeons

(Jango Fett carries unconscious ambassador Hadranus through the tunnels and tosses him into a cell. Hadranus holds his head in pain, struggling to his knees)

Jango: Nothing personal, you understand. Still, that was one helluva pain-in-the-ass fight you put up.

Hadranus: You won't get away with this!

Jango: Pfft.....You haven't grasped the reality of your situation. Not yet.

Hadranus: Yeah? And what IS my situation!?

Jango: You're about to become part of a grand tradition on this backwater little podunk planet. Hadiss DID order me to kill you, but you had such spirited energy in your defense, I've decided to make you a part of the entertainment for tomorrow's arena festivities. Unless you tell me what I want to know....

Hadranus: I am the Ambassador of Achilleas! I am a diplomat of the Republic! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!!??

Jango: You're not just a diplomat......though it is a good cover. No need to keep up the lies. We traced several radio signals to you, so your involvement with the rebels is confirmed.

Hadranus: What do you want from me?

Jango: All information concerning the rebels. We have the royal Satrap Poggle the Lesser, but his son is still at large, causing mayhem. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I can make you wish you were being ripped apart by a wild herd of nerfs in the arena.....eaten alive by their dull, flat teeth.....I can make that look like paradise.

Hadranus: So what's the easy way?

(Jango punches him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He crumples to the ground)

Jango: That IS the easy way. Where are the rebels?

Hadranus: (gasp!) You can go to hell! I don't know ANYTHING!

(Jango looks at him, putting his hands on his hips)

Jango: We captured some of your friends trying to fly to the base at the plateau. From what I understand, they seem very susceptible to pain. If you don't want to talk....maybe the thought of what I'm going to do to them will make you think twice. We have only a few hours before the fun begins in the arena. You can talk, I can beat the living pudu out of you and your friends, THEN talk....or you can die in the morning. Any way you slice it, I still get a nice paycheck in the deal.

(Jango punches him in the face again. Hadranus is too weak to use the Force effectively. Jango exits the cell)

Jango: Think about it......especially when I start making your friends scream......

 

Cut to-The underground rebel base

(Nyssa, Poggle and Kurwa continue to plan, looking over a 3-dimensional map of the palace. Kurwa paces with frustration)

Kurwa: (sigh) I'm all out of ideas. There are just too many guards at the entances, and we would never be able get our troops to smuggle weapons into the arena without raising the alarm.

Poggle: *Patience, Kurwa. You must control your feelings on this. We will find a weakness*

Kurwa: How you think like that at a time like this? That zen crap isn't going to help us save your father, or the others!

Poggle: *Well, I'm not going to lead my troops into a death trap just because you want to just storm the castle!*

Nyssa: Stop it! Bickering is pointless, and a waste of energy.

Kurwa: ......You're right. I'm sorry, Poggle.

Nyssa: Are you sure there are no unwatched tunnels to the palace?

Poggle: *Hadiss has them firmly under his control. To try and breach one would be suicide. I wish I had an angel for one moment.....*

(A presence interrupts them. A tall figure in a golden mask and white robes. It is "Angel", the figure that helped them on the Sith world in "There Were Ten")

Angel: Be careful what you wish for.......You just might get it.

(They are shocked first, then burst into smiles, greeting Angel warmly)

Poggle: *You are a welcome sight.!*

Nyssa: Angel! What are you doing here?

Angel: Helping you to fulfill your destiny. Come, there is no time to explain. Prepare your pilots and gather up as many troops as possible! We strike at the Palace!

Kurwa: Impossible! Angel.....there are too many guards at every entrance.

Angel: Ahh, but there is one entrance that is unguarded, one Hadiss does not know about.

Poggle: *Angel, you are a blessing from the OverMother!! What are we waiting for?? Let's go!*

Nyssa: Wait, wait! This is all happening so fast. Angel, how did you find us? I thought you had to remain in that wretched world to guard the followers of Plagueis....

Angel: You made it possible to come to this world. The followers of Plagueis are no longer a threat. Besides, Poggle must face his path, one that may truly show him to be the Chosen One to restore balance for 100 billion Geonosians

(They stop and look at him in awe)

Poggle *Do you believe it is possible? Am I the Chosen one of Jedi prophecy??*

Angel: Even now, you make the words of your prophecy come true. You will strike from underground, while your new fighters will attack from the air. All is as it should come to pass...

Kurwa: What about that whole thing in the prophecy about a twin tailed comet?? Is that supposed to happen?

(Angel looked at him for a moment. Though they could not see his face under the golden mask, Angel had a little mirth in his voice)

Angel: Oh, that? (Chuckle) That's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard. There's no such thing as a twin tailed comet. It goes against the laws of physics.

Kurwa: Ha! I knew it!

Poggle: (grinning) *You can get a laugh blaspheming my holy destiny later, but right now we have a war to win!*

Angel: Right you are! There's not a moment to lose!

(They travel through the tunnel, calling up all available troops to follow. The go down into the winding paths until they reach a dead end)

Kurwa: This can't be the way.

Angel: On the contrary, it's the perfect route! Hadiss will never suspect us coming in from this direction.

Kurwa: Hmmm, yes, and tell me again what was the color of the sky in YOUR world?? Oh, that's right....pitch black!

Angel: Faith, young jedi. You must have faith....

(He pulls out a mystical puzzlebox)

Nyssa: It's the puzzlebox! Ooooh, shiny!

Poggle: *Can it create a doorway to the palace?*

Angel: This was the one you left behind on Rhen Var. It can open doors to many places, if used correctly...

(He presses a button. The dead end corridor rumbles a bit, then opens up as a whole new tunnel)

Angel: It should lead you to the tunnels under the palace, and past the guards!

Poggle: *Our people owe you a debt of gratitude*

Kurwa: Hadiss will never know what hit him!

Angel: I am just a humble servant of the Force......provoking things, I guess you could say.

 

Cut to-The Palace

(Jango kneels before a hologram of Sidious in a dark room)

Sidious: I expect Hadiss is with the Trade Federation council now?

Jango: As per your instructions, my Lord. Everything is in place.

Sidious: Are the droids ready?

(Jango holds up a small remote)

Jango: I've modified the bodyguard droids around the council. Once I activate their new program, the council will be......dissolved.

Sidious: It is vital that Nute Gunray is not harmed in the (chuckle) hostile takeover.

Jango: Yes M'Lord.

 

Cut to-Another part of the palace, a conference room

(Hadiss meets with the council of the Trade Federation, a group of pompous nemoidians in tall hats. One delegate, a sheepish looking Nute Gunray, sits at the far end of the table, ignored by the rest of the group The room is ringed with thin Federation droids)

Hadiss: We must celebrate our good fortunes here, for today we combine our resources for mutual benefit. Geonosians will be your workforce, while your technology and ideas improve our standing in the galaxy. Gentlemen, I offer you a future of manufacturing glory on Geonosis!

(They applaud him. Sun Fac enters the conference room and whispers to Hadiss, who nods with acknowledgement)

Hadiss: *There is a transmission for a councilman, ehh....Nute Gunray?*

(Everyone turns to the quiet Gunray, who has a momentary look of suprise. He gets up from his seat)

Nute: Yes...yes, I will get that, thank you.

Hadiss: *Please, allow me to escort you to the communications station.*

Nute: Thank you sir.

(Nute follows Sun Fac and Hadiss out of the room. The other councilors ignore him as they chat about production costs, profits and outsourcing Nemoidian jobs for cheaper Geonosian labor. Hadiss turns to Sun Fac after they leave and signals him. Sun Fac closes the door, gently locking it so none may escape the coming massacre. As they walk down the hall, Luminara and Barriss walk up to Hadiss)

Hadiss: *My most excellent guests! I hope all is to your liking?*

Luminara: We are pleased with your hospitality, Archduke.

Hadiss: *Evacuating your Achillean delegates must be quite a task. Too bad you must leave very soon.*

Luminara: Our task is only complicated by the Ambassador's disappearance.....perhaps....

(Luminara starts to stare at Hadiss and wave her hand slightly. Hadiss feels light headed, but is strongwilled enough to realize something's wrong)

Luminara:.....perhaps you have an update on his whereabouts?

Hadiss: *I.....to be honest, I'm not completely sure.....*

Luminara: ....The rebels were very close to the palace. Are you sure you are completely safe? After all....it WAS the rebels who blew up the ambassador's room?

(Hadiss wavers, realizing he's playing into their Jedi hands. Few can resist the mind tricks of a powerful Jedi like Luminara Unduli)

Hadiss: *Well.....to be honest...I....I sent a boun-*

(Lasergun shots rip up the conference room behind him, interrupting their conversation. The screams of the other Federation council members echo loudly past the thick blast doors)

Nute: What is happening?

Luminara: Barriss, get them to safety!

(Sun Fac grabs Hadiss, while Barriss rushes Nute Gunray away from the shootings. Luminara goes up to the door and waves her hand to open it. She enters the room filled with death and chaos. Droids are maniacally shooting down every councilman. She jumps into action to slash the droids into scrap)

Barriss: All of you, wait here!

Sun Fac: *Do be careful*

(Barriss leaps away from their safe spot down the hall to join her Master. She enters the room to see laser blasts bouncing off walls. Luminara goes toe-to-toe with the droids as they try to shoot her. Barriss joins her master to wipe out the droid force. The room goes quiet as the last droid is sliced up. They deactivate their sabres)

Luminara: Gods of Kobol!

Barriss: Why would the Federation droids go crazy and slaughter their own leaders?

(A dozen Geonosian guards enter the room as backup. Sun Fac enters to make sure all is clear)

Sun Fac: *Are they all dead?*

Luminara: I'm afraid so. A terrible tragedy has happened.....

(Hadiss enters, followed by a timid Nute Gunray, who peeks around the corner)

Hadiss: *A terrible tragedy, indeed. We were very fortunate that destiny has other plans for us*

(He looks at Nute and smiles)

Nute: They're all dead?? How can this be??

Hadiss: *I mourn your loss, though I know Nemoidians are devoid of such sentiment. You are all capitalists at heart, so instead I will congratulate you on your recent.....promotion*

Luminara: Droids don't just decide to go berserk! There is something wrong here.

Hadiss: *I agree. I suspect more rebel sabotage. Master Jedi, I understand your haste to find Ambassador Hadranus. I suggest, however, you should now look to your other delegates and their safety. I will do everything in my power to find him*

(Luminara frowns at his logic. Hadiss seems to smile that damned complacent smile when he has the upper hand)

Luminara: We will take the delegates off world, for their safety. But I promise you, Archduke, we WILL return to conduct a full investigation.

Hadiss: *I welcome your assistance in the investigation. We will have an investigation and get to the bottom of this. But first.....it is time to celebrate our good fortunes in the arena!!! There will be food, fun, and extreme bloodsport!! You and your little one are welcome to watch the rebel traitors be executed for your entertainment!*

(Luminara now realizes he is mocking her, but remains stoic. Barriss furls her brow in contempt, but stays still)

Luminara: We will attend to our business, then return. Thank you for your hospitality

(They leave quickly to the shuttle. Hadiss laughs and pats the bewildered Nute Gunray on the back)

Hadiss: *Lad, you have just become the most powerful man in the Trade Federation. You and I are going to go on to do great things with our new partner*

Nute: I don't understand. WHAT new partner?

(Jango appears from the shadows and takes Nute out of the room to meet Darth Sidious. Hadiss heads for the arena)


	4. Shadows Over Geonosis Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archduke Hadiss the Vaulted celebrates ultimate victory and plans a blood bath in the arena involving Satrap Poggle the Lesser, the rogue Conradin Hadranus, and a new prisoner named Asajj Ventress.
> 
> But victory is not to be his. The being known as Angel helps Young Poggle III launch a final attack in the Geonosian arena, and a final confrontation with Hadiss.
> 
> Barriss Offee receives a vision of danger in the arena and, with Luminara's help, runs to rescue Poggle, Asajj and Conradin Hadranus.
> 
> Will the rebels be victorious? Will Jedi Prophecy of balance be fulfilled? And who is the mysterious Asajj Ventress, who was prisoner in the dungeons of Hadiss?

Cut to- The Dungeon

(Dooku waits solemnly from his cell. He is suspended from blue lights that hold him in place. He can hear the cheers of the crowds above in the arena as the games nearly begin. He sees guards escorting several prisoners, including a feisty young alien rattatakian girl, to be executed. He then sees elder Satrap Poggle ushered to the arena for execution)

Dooku: Poggle!!

(Poggle looks and smiles grimly)

Poggle: *My friend, I go to face judgement*

Dooku: Forgive me.....

Poggle: *Do not trouble yourself. It was meant to be this way*

(The guards take Poggle away. More guards pass by. This time, they escort Hadranus. Dooku's heart sinks as they lock eyes)

Hadranus: MASTER! Are the others-

Dooku: -Listen to me. Clear your mind and stay focused. Remember your training!

Hadranus: Yes, Master......

(They take him away. Dooku tries to concentrate, but cannot do anything against the tight beams that hold him in place)

 

 

Cut to- The arena, packed with hundreds of Geonosian spectators

"Cells" by Servant for this segment www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eJoQW…

(Satrap Poggle, the alien girl and Hadranus are led out to the ceremonial stakes in the center and locked in chains. Hadiss waves to the crowds enthousiastically. He is flanked by Jango Fett, Sun Fac and the new Viceroy Nute Gunray)

Hadiss: *Let the executions begin!*

(The crowd cheers, ready for blood and excitement)

Hadranus: What happens now?

Poggle: *Usually, they unleash a beast to tear us apart. If we're lucky*

Hadranus: Don't be so optimistic. We're rebels, remember?

(Poggle the lesser shrugs his shoulders, but looks on. The girl, Asajj Ventress, freaks out)

Asajj: This is crazy!! I'm not a rebel!! I don't even KNOW you guys!!

Hadranus: Why is Hadiss punishing you?

(She starts pulling at her chains in frustration)

Asajj: All we did was land on this miserable planet to escape the warlords of Rattatak, and these BUGS, THESE STINKING BUGS, killed my friend and threw me in a cell!! FRAKKING BUGS!!!!

Poggle: *Please....we really don't appreciate that term, "bugs". It denotes being less than what-*

Asajj: -SHUTUP!!! How can you two just stand here doing nothing!!?? We are about to DIE!!

(Poggle shrugs his shoulders again, not so much out of apathy, but more of a pragmatic acceptance of his fate. Conradin goes to here as far as his chains will allow. Asajj looks at him as he waves his hand at her, using a Jedi discipline to calm her down)

Hadranus: I don't know how this day will end-

(A hunting horn sounds off in the distance, the audience cheers. He stares at her, keeping her eyes focused on his)

Hadranus: -but I'm not letting any of us go down without a fight! Can you climb?

(Asajj nods her head, a bit mesmerized by his calming effect)

Hadranus: Go, climb the poll. I will do what I can to distract the beast.

(She starts climbing. Poggle looks at him)

Poggle: *You going to do some Jedi stuff to get us out of this?*

Hadranus: At this point, I'm out of ideas, but I'm not going down without a f......

(He stops as he sees the beast make its appearance from the arena door. It is a large, thick Rancor, like the one from Jabba's palace. It bellows out a roar that shakes the stadium. Hadranus is, to say the least, speechless)

Hadranus: ....Holy Sh-

Poggle: -*You said it!*

 

 

Cut to-Barriss and Luminara, boarding their shuttle

 

Barriss: I really wish you'd have let me wipe that smug grin of the Archduke's face.

Luminara: We will wipe it off together when we get back. He made a good point, though. We cannot keep these people in danger looking for one person. We have to go.

Barriss: But Master, I've got a bad-

Luminara: -You're beginning to sound like Qui-gon's padawan. You're just anxious.

Barriss: No, Master. I sense something incredible....Oh Frak!!

(Barriss exits the shuttle before the door closes. Luminara pokes her head out)

Luminara: Wait! Barriss! BARRISS!

(Barriss runs out of the hanger bay towards the arena)

 

Cut to- The Arena

(The rancor begins to lumber towards the trio of prisoners, prodded along by warriors reminding it with their lances. Asajj screams bloody murder, Satrap Poggle watches with wide eyes, while Hadranus freezes for a moment, then starts waving his arms to distract the beast. He gets ready to pull his light sabre, which, until now, has been hidden on his belt. Asajj throws her arms forward, focusing on the beast. She screams in rage as the ground rumbles as she causes chunks of the ground to break up and fly into the rancor, knocking it down. Hadranus looks over at her in amazement)

Hadranus: Incredible!! She's Force sensitive!

(Barriss reaches the arena stands and stops long enough to spot Ambassador Hadranus out on the field)

Barriss: There's still time!

(She leaps into the arena with her blade drawn. The crowd cheers loudly at this unexpected suprise. They watch as Asajj throws rocks with her powers, while Barriss slashes at the beast with her weapon. The rancor howls in pain and frustration and backs away with burn scars from Barriss' lightsabre)

Barriss: Ambassador Hadranus!

Hadranus: You're a Jedi!

Barriss: I'm Barriss Offee, I'm here to rescue you!

(She slashes through each of their chains while the rancor recovers from its wounds)

Hadranus: What?!

Barriss: I'm here to rescue all of you! Hurry! We must get to the wall!

(They start to run. Barriss grabs Hadranus' hand. A shudder goes through him in the excitement of the moment, as if a gentle warmth has washed over his soul. She was strong in the Force. She looks at him for a brief moment as they ran. Barriss felt the warmth of the Force as well)

 

(Luminara reaches the stands and gasps as she sees the spectacle)

Luminara: BARRISS!!!!

 

(Luminara looks over to Hadiss, but sees that he has no intention of ending this "game". Meanwhile, Hadiss watches from his balcony with great interest. Nute frowns)

Nute: Can she do that? Maybe someone should shoot her!

Hadiss: *The Jedi has made her choice to interfere. I cannot be held responsible for her destruction*

(Suddenly, a lightsabre activates in front of Jango Fett's face. Kurwa holds him at bay while Nyssa grabs the startled Nute Gunray. Hadiss turns to face Young Jedi Poggle)

Jedi Poggle: *This party is at an end*

Hadiss: *Sun Fac, dispose of this pathetic creature!*

(Sun Fac looks at Hadiss, out into the crowd, then at young Poggle. Sun Fac then walks away)

Sun: *My Lord Archduke, if you wish to end this rebellion, you will have to do it yourself!*

(Hadiss does not emote at this betrayal, but grimly faces young Poggle with all the defiance he can muster)

Hadiss: *I will not bow down to the child of a lesser creature! Even with lightsabres, you cannot defeat me!

(A commotion stirs up in the crowds. Rebel soldiers reveal themselves and start blasting Hadiss' warriors. Hadiss complacent demeanor, for the first time, comes to an end as suprise and indignant rage fill his face)

Hadiss: *DIE!!!*

(Full scale fighting erupts in the stands. Hadiss charges young Poggle with his solid staff. Even the sky is full of violence as Hadiss' troops fight Poggle's new fightercraft. Hundreds of civilians fly or run in every direction. On the field, the rancor begins to angrily lumber after Barriss, Hadranus, Asajj and Satrap Poggle)

Hadranus: We'll never make it!

Barriss: KEEP RUNNING!

(Barriss stops to face the beast. Hadranus stops while Poggle spreads his wings, grabs asajj and flies to safety. The rancor kicks Barriss, launching her like a small football back towards the wall. Hadranus runs to her)

Hadranus: Are you ok?

Barriss: Let's just say I'm gonna feel this tomorrow!

(The rancor roars with satisfaction)

Hadranus: We can't stop it!

Barriss: We have to try!

(She charges the rancor. Hadranus throws his hand forward to knock the creature off balance with the Force, but is careful to not make it obvious. Luminara has lept into the arena to help as well. The two fight side by side, holding off the beast with their sabres)

Luminara: I see you found the Ambassador!

Barriss: Easy as pie.

Luminara: Which brings us to our next little complication....

(They both leap up and attack the rancor, burning its flesh. The beast stumbles away, having had enough. The trio stop to catch their breath and look around at the chaos)

Barriss: How ironic, these people come to see a show...

Luminara: ....only to BECOME the show.

Barriss: Should we stop the rebels?

Hadranus: Wait! There's no need to fight the rebels.

(Barriss looks at him curiously)

Luminara: We need to get you to safety.

Hadranus: We need to HELP the rebels! Satrap Poggle is trying to free his people from Hadiss' tyranny.

Luminara: This rebellion is not out concern at the moment.

Hadranus: Please! I need your help to free some prisoners in the dungeon. There are innocent civilians trapped down there.

Luminara: Barriss, take the Ambassador to the ship. I will check the dungeon.

Barriss: Looks like I get the babysitting job while you have all the fun.

(Luminara has a slight smile in her expression as she heads for the dungeon)

Luminara: That's how it works.

(The fighting continues around them. Young Poggle and Hadiss start dueling in the air. Hadiss holds his own against the small Jedi student as they fly near fighters and warriors in the air. Jango manages to break away from Kurwa to take Nute Gunray to safety)

 

Cut to- The dungeon

(Royal Satrap Poggle quickly goes to Dooku's cell, followed by Asajj)

Dooku: My friend!

Poggle: *Suprised to see me?*

Dooku: What's happening up there?

Poggle: *My son has brought reinforcements! He is fighting Hadiss right now*

Dooku: What of Conradin?

Poggle: *Ambassador Hadranus is in good hands. Two Jedi are here to help*

Dooku: Who is the little one?

Poggle: *She helped us out there. One would think SHE was a Jedi.*

Asajj: I am Asajj Ventress.

(She waves her hand, deactivating the blue light holding Dooku prisoner. He looks at her, amazed)

Dooku: Are you a Jedi?

Asajj: No....I was being helped by a Jedi....Ky Narec. He was killed by Archduke Hadiss after we crash landed here......

(Dooku puts a hand on her shoulder)

Dooku: You have freed me, and I am in your debt. I sense that the Force is strong in you, Ventress. Narec must have also, for I see some of his teachings in your abilities. Join me, and I will continue your training.

Asajj: I have been a prisoner on this planet for months. You get me off this planet and away from Hadiss, I will be yours to command.

Poggle: *Should we go to the other Jedi?*

Dooku: No, no. Not right now. They cannot know I was here, helping the rebellion. It would....complicate things.

 

Cut to-The shuttle

(Barriss leads Conradin Hadranus to safety as they enter the hanger bay)

Barriss: We'll be leaving shortly, so get yourself seated.

Hadranus: I really wish you could let me go back and help.

Barriss: I don't have time to argue. All Hell has broken loose out there. Get in.

(Hadranus steps into the craft, but turns to face her as she gets ready to go back for her Master)

Hadranus: May the Force be with you....

(She stops for a split second and nods at him, grateful for the blessing, even from a boring diplomat. She turns and leave, but both of them began to feel spiritual warmth in the Force again until she is out of sight)

 

Cut to-The Arena battle

(Young Poggle and Hadiss continue to clash, flying in circles to get the upper hand)

Hadiss: *So, Poggle....what do you think you will do if you beat me? Make your Father Archduke? Bring about all these new ideas to change our way of life!!?? You will destroy Geonosis!*

Poggle: *I am merely fulfilling prophecy, Hadiss! I fight from underground and in the air. I am the chosen one who will bring our people into a golden age after your dark oppression is over!*

Hadiss: *That prophecy is a bunch of nonsense! You cannot be in two places at the same time. And for the record.....prophecies that talk about twin tailed comets in the sky shouldn't be taken seriously in the first place!*

Poggle: *You're WRONG! WE are the twin tailed comet, struggling in the sky RIGHT NOW!*

(Poggle zooms in on the offensive above Hadiss, beating him down with his lightsabre. Poggle knocks the staff out of Hadiss' hands and strikes at his wings. Hadiss screams as he falls to the floor of the arena, his wings smoking from the sabre wounds. He lands with a thud. He groans for a few moments and tries to get up. Hadiss hears a loud roar and looks up in time to see the Rancor going on a blind rampage around the arena. Hadiss has enough time to scream before the beast steps on him, crushing his body. Those that see it realize the battle is coming to an end. The rebels have won. Barriss meets up with Luminara. They have freed Septime, Paleo-logus, Vlad and Aviva, but the padawans do not reveal themselves as Dooku's students. Scene fades to black. Music fades)

 

EPILOGUE

"Angels" by Robbie Williams concludes this adventure

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6C2-5ZsuaY

(Scene opens a little time later after the chaos has been settled. Poggle the Lesser has been crowned Archduke of Geonosis by his loyal confidante, Sun Fac. Large crowds of Geonosians cheer in celebration. Archduke Poggle waves to the crowd with one hand while holding his new prize, Hadiss' staff, with the other. A new bone, a skull fragment, has been added to the staff's decoration)

Archduke Poggle: *Let there be peace in our hives this day! Let there be good will among all Geonosians, and may that good will reach the shining worlds of the Republic!

(The crowds cheer again. Among the delegates are Nute Gunray, Ambassador Hadranus, Senator Palpatine, Master Luminara and Barriss Offee. Speeches are given, then celebrations unfold. Nute goes to his ship, escorted by Jango Fett, while Conradin greets his friend young Poggle)

Poggle: *I couldn't have gotten this far without everyone's help. It's too bad the others couldn't be here to see this!*

Hadranus: Master Dooku and the others are celebrating your success elsewhere, my friend. It's just a precaution. We don't want to expose our involvement in the rebellion. Not yet, anyway. They also celebrate the life of Baga Breano......

(The two hug in friendship)

Poggle: *I do feel bad. It looks as if Angel was right. It was my destiny to be the Chosen one.*

Hadranus: Hey, I would hate to be the hero all the time friend. This is your moment, my friend. We are all proud of you. You've brought balance to your world. It's just a matter of time before it spreads to the rest of the galaxy!

(Young Poggle bows before him with glee and goes to greet his father. Master Luminara and Barriss come up to Conradin)

Hadranus: Master Jedi, I am grateful for your rescue, as are the people of Achilleas. You are angels in our time of need. You are most welcome to visit our world anytime.

Luminara: We are delighted at the invitation, Ambassador. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances.

Hadranus: No doubt you shall. I, uhh.....took the liberty of making requests, uhhh.....well, with the Senate and with the Jedi council to have....to request that you two be, well....sort of like chaperones for future diplomatic missions. For me. That is, assist me on diplomatic missions. In the future.

(Hadranus suddenly gets quiet and smiles, feeling embarrased. Luminara smiles. Barriss turns half away, stifling a small chuckle)

Luminara: Once again, we are delighted at the invitation, Ambassador.

(Luminara and Barriss walk away, smiling)

Luminara: Did you sense his feelings?

Barriss: Like a hole blasted in the side of a ship. He was so nervous....

Luminara: You still think this was a waste of time, a boring rescue mission?

Barriss: Of course....And Ambassador Hadranus is the most boring diplomat I've ever encountered. Boring and stuffy and formal.

Luminara: Really?

Barriss: We simply MUST get permission to be assigned to his diplomatic missions........so I can prove it to you.....Prove that he's boring, that is.....

(Luminara's grin gets bigger)

Lumina: NOW who's being obvious?

Barriss: Stop it!

(Barriss looks back at Hadranus. He is some distance away in the crowd, but their eyes meet for a long second. He smiles and looks down. Barriss looks away. They both start to feel that warmth in the Force. Not just emotional or physical warmth, but something more. CU of Hadranus as he looks out at the celebrations. He suddenly feels excited about life even more. Scene fades)

 

 

("Angels" continues into one more round as a montage of scenes goes by slowly. Though everyone is moving on, Destiny will entwine them together again soon. Darth Sidious has gained his one objective from Geonosis-Control of Nute Gunray and ther Trade Federation. It is a chain of events that will lead up to "The Phantom Menace", but that is another story for another time......)

 

(Dooku and his students gather one last time to remember Baga in a private funeral on Baga's homeworld)

(Young Poggle takes his place at the throne by his father, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, as they preside over the political and economic matters of Geonosis. Young Poggle becomes an inspiration to billions to embrace change and motivates more independant thought among Geonosians)

(Conradin goes back to his job in the Senate. He and Senator Palpatine, and Chancellor Valorum sign the accord to financially protect hundreds of worlds by taxing the trade routes. There is a thunderous media applause around them as the new trade agreement becomes official. Senator Lot Dodd of the Trade Federation is very unhappy)

(Nyssa practices her dark powers in a training room against several armed droids. Her eyes begin to glow dark red with each blast of lightning she launches)

(Paleo-Logus watches the sun rise on his homeworld of Utapau)

(Luminara and Barriss accompany Ambassador Hadranus to settle a dispute on planet Malastare)

(Aviva and Vlad meditate together in a temple on Dooku's homeworld of Serenno. Aviva leans over from her position and kisses him)

(Kurwa Napes kills a wild beast while hunting in the lush forests of his world)

 

(Septime is with other Naboo handmaidens in the court of newly elected Queen Amidala. She notices the Queen joking and being very friendly to the new Jedi advisors, Master Sifo-Dyas and padawan Anakin Skywalker, sent to ease transition of her administration)

(Luminara and Barriss train in the jedi temple with Master Qui-gonn Jinn)

(Dooku secretly begins training with his newest pupil, Assajj Ventress, hoping to replace Baga Breano. He teaches her the finer points of dueling with light sabres and trying to focus her anger)

(The shadowy figure of Darth Sidious plots with Nute Gunray while a large army of droids parade past the new Viceroy of the Trade Federation on the streets of his homeworld)

(Conradin and Barriss meet again at a huge banquet on Naboo, held by Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala. Though they are in a crowd of hundreds of galactic delegates, they find and greet each other and smile. The scene freezes, and the camera backs away from them as they look at each other. The final scene is a tableau of people talking and laughing, oblivious to the tremendous tremor in the Force that now emanates in the room. Fade to black and to closing credits and tradtional Star Wars music)

 

BONUS SCENE

 

Cut to- An Alien lanscape

(POV faces a huge stone temple with tall columns and a set of heavy brass doors. The doors open to reveal a vast chamber. In the center of the chamber is the mysterious figure known as "Angel")

Angel: Welcome to the Hall of Heroes, Barriss.

Barriss: Why am I here?

Angel: To bear witness to my death......

(Barriss Offee, Jedi padawan, wakes up from her sleep in the Jedi temple and looks around. Was it a vision? A dream? Or something else?)


End file.
